


It's Okay

by sometimesiwritespn



Series: Ageplay/Involuntary Regression [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Jared Padalecki, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Embarrassed Reader, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Little Reader, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, babying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiwritespn/pseuds/sometimesiwritespn
Summary: How it all started with a water bottle, and Jared realized his girlfriend is a little.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, I should've been working on any one of my three stories, but y'all get this instead. I'M GOING TO SPN CHI THIS WEEKEND AND I'M SO EXCITED HOLLA AT ME. GUESS WHO GETS TO MEET J2 AND MISHA AND BRIANA AND KIM. THIS GIIIIIRL. Okay, I'm done fangirling now. 
> 
> I've had this idea for a little bit now, and this is more kinda from like my perspective on how I would be if I were to ever actually do anything as a little. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!! Comments & kudos feed the muse <3

(Y/N) and Jared had been dating for over six months now. Their relationship was everything either of them could have ever hoped a relationship could be. It was loving, supportive, healthy, and they both loved each other more than they ever thought was possible. Through the ups and the downs, they were both there for each other. Jared’s depression had been getting better and better ever since they started dating, so much so that even Jensen and Misha had noticed it. They loved (Y/N) dearly and considered her one of their closest friends. 

One night a little after their six month anniversary, (Y/N) was sick. Or maybe she wasn’t sick, maybe it was just allergies, but either way, she was miserable. It was hard to breathe because every time she tried she would just cough. She was exhausted beyond measure and could hardly keep her eyes open. Jared was as always being the doting boyfriend he was, making sure he was there with her at all times, so he could help with whatever she needed. (Y/N) and Jared were laying in bed together, Jared frowning when she started up yet another coughing fit. He gently placed his hand under her head to push it up a little bit, then grabbed the water bottle she’d been using and held it to her lips, so she could get a drink and hopefully soothe her throat. 

(Y/N) had specifically bought the water bottle so it had what was called a ‘sport top’ on it. Basically, it was just a top that flipped up instead of screwing off. Jared had noticed that whenever she bought one she always bought that kind of water bottle, but he’d never thought much of it. Not until that night, anyway.

Because (Y/N) was so tired, she was pretty out of it while Jared was helping her to drink. However, he couldn’t help but to notice how she started to relax a little more when she was drinking from the water bottle, and how she started to drink it down quite rapidly, instead of just taking a normal drink from it like she normally would. Eventually, Jared ended up pulling the bottle away, raising an eyebrow when she let out a small whine. It didn’t seem like something big, but it had gotten the wheels of his mind turning. 

It was a week or so later when Jared finally got up the courage to talk to (Y/N) about it. “So, I think I know what you’re not telling me.” He said nonchalantly one night while they were sitting on the couch together. 

(Y/N) raises an eyebrow, looking up from the book she’d been reading while she was snuggled up to him. She had no idea what Jared was talking about, considering they hadn’t even talked for the past twenty minutes or so, and the conversation before that had just been about what they wanted for dinner. “Okay…? What am I not telling you?” 

“You’re a little, aren’t you?” 

Jared knew he was right on the money when (Y/N) froze and didn’t say anything. Normally she would be outright denying it, but she was so shocked. This was coming out of left field. She had no idea why Jared would even think that. “Uh…” She sputters, her cheeks feeling like they were inflamed as she quickly sat up and moved away from him a little bit. “How…?” 

‘How did you know?’ Was obviously the question (Y/N) was wanting to ask, but at the same time, asking that would be admitting he was right. She didn’t want to admit he was right.

“I finally pieced it all together the other night when you were sick.” Jared says softly, keeping his tone gentle because he doesn’t want to scare her. “When I was helping you take a drink of water it kind of seemed like you were drinking from a bottle instead of taking a drink of water… and when I pulled it away, you whined. That was what got me thinking, at least. Then I was thinking about all of your onesies… I’ve noticed that sometimes at night, when you wear your bite guard, you kind of chew on it, and sometimes it seems like you look forward to putting it in…” He shrugs. “You’re a little.” 

(Y/N)’s eyes were cast downward the entire time Jared was talking, her cheeks still inflamed. She’d managed to keep it hidden for this long, over six months, and now just one little mistake while she wasn’t feeling good had managed to make her lose her secret forever. “Yeah.” She says quietly, already feeling like she was knowing where this was going. Jared was going to leave. Or, maybe he wouldn’t necessarily leave, since they lived together – but she had a strong feeling a breakup was coming. “But I don’t need it, really!” She says immediately, practically sputtering. “I swear, Jared, I don’t need it.” 

Jared reaches out to put his hand on her back, frowning when she tenses up because of it. “I can see that you don’t, love, since we’ve been dating for six months now. But it’s obviously something you like and it’s something you would like to have… Maybe we—” 

“No.” (Y/N) says immediately, getting up off the couch. She felt like she was going to squirm out of her skin from embarrassment. “Absolutely not.” She was hoping they could be done with this conversation, but it was obviously Jared wasn’t going to let it go so easily.

“Why not?” He questions, tilting his head to the side as he looks up from where she was standing next to the couch. “If it’s something you like, we could at least try it out.” 

(Y/N) sighs, running a hand through her hair and tugging on it in frustration. “Because, Jared! It’s dumb and it’s weird and it’s embarrassing. Because you’ll want to break up with me when you see what it’s really like. Because we’ll try it out once, then you won’t like it, and you’ll decide you don’t want to do it again, then I’ll be sad.” She says the last part quieter, absentmindedly fidgeting with her hands at the hem of her shirt. 

Jared understands what she’s saying. If they try it out, she’ll get her hopes up that they’ll be able to do it, then if Jared decides he doesn’t want to do it, she’ll be disappointed. “So, you don’t even want to try, on the off chance that I’ll decide I don’t like it?” 

“It’s not an ‘off chance’, Jared!” (Y/N) says loudly, her voice raising in pitch like it does whenever she’s getting upset and vulnerable. “It’s a very likely chance that you’ll decide you don’t want to do it! Or that you’ll think I’m a freak and want to break up with me!” 

“(Y/N)…” Jared says, standing up, but before he can even move a step forward, (Y/N) is disappearing out of the living room and shutting herself in the bathroom. He sighs quietly, running a hand through his shaggy hair. That conversation had definitely gone worse than he was expecting. He hadn’t wanted to make her upset – but he did really want to try it if it was something she wanted in life.

In all honesty, Jared didn’t think he was going to think any different of her whether or not she was a little. (Y/N) was still his girlfriend and he still loved her more than anything. She took such good care of him when he was still struggling with his depression so badly, and she still took care of him on all of his bad days. Why couldn’t he do this one thing for her? (Y/N) hardly ever let Jared take care of her, because she was so focused on making sure he was okay. Maybe it was time for Jared to return the favor… in this way. 

\----------------------------------

First, (Y/N) had to pull a double at her work. Then, some things had happened with her friends and she’d ended up having to go to the hospital for most of the night, then go straight back to work and work another double. By the time (Y/N) got home that night, it had been over 36 hours since she had slept, and the night before she’d only gotten a few hours of sleep because she just couldn’t fall asleep. 

By the time (Y/N) got home, she was literally crying. She was exhausted, sore, and immediately came home and collapsed into Jared’s arms. “Hey… shh, I’ve got you.” Jared says softly, wrapping his arms around her and easily supporting her weight on him. He kisses the top of her head, saying gently, “Put your legs around my waist, baby.” 

(Y/N) did just that and Jared carried her into the bathroom, deciding he was going to get her into a warm bath before they did anything else. He knew she was exhausted and just needed to go to bed, but she hadn’t gotten to shower in a few days and Jared knew her feeling gross wasn’t helping her mental state at all. “I’ve got you.” He promises when she whines that she doesn’t want to take a bath. “I’ll do everything. You just lay there and relax.” 

(Y/N) was too tired to fight him on it, so she gave in and nodded. Jared always seemed to know what she needed even if she didn’t think she needed it, so she was going to trust him on this. Jared got the water running and made sure it was nice and hot just how she liked it, then helped her strip down. He leans down to gently press a kiss to her lips, which she returns softly, then he helps her to lower herself down in the tub. “Keep those eyes open for just a minute longer.” Jared requests in a quiet tone. “I just have to go get you something to wear for after the bath, okay? I don’t want you falling asleep and drowning while I’m gone.” He says teasingly, but at this point, it’s a valid fear. 

Nodding her head, (Y/N) keeps her eyes open as she looks at him and Jared quickly goes into their room. He takes a deep breath, hoping that this time it wouldn’t backfire how it had before. This was the perfect time to set his plan into motion. He had been doing a lot of research about littles (then deleting his browser history in case she looked in his phone) and he thought he’d gotten everything he would need. Milk he could warm up, bottles, diapers, pacifiers, the whole shebang. It had been hard trying to find a place where she wouldn’t look and where he could still access them, but eventually he put them in the very back of the closet, tucked behind a bunch of clothing and other items so she wouldn’t see them. Jared grabbed a diaper and a onesie, silently muttering a quick prayer that this would work, then heads back to the bathroom, tucking the diaper beneath the onesie so she wouldn’t see it while she was in the bathtub.

(Y/N) was hardly awake when Jared came in, but true to her word, she kept her eyes open. “Good girl.” Jared says instinctively, not even thinking about it, but smiling when she smiles shyly at him. He quickly but thoroughly washes her body, planning on spending most of the time while she was in the bathtub on her hair, since he knew she enjoyed that the most.

Grabbing the shampoo, Jared lathers up her hair, making sure to spend quite a bit of time massaging her scalp and running his fingers through her hair. He uses his fingernails to scratch lightly at her scalp, which almost has her purring in her half-asleep state. Jared spent much longer there than he had actually been anticipating, but eventually the water was starting to get cold. He quickly washes her hair out, and helps her stand up, toweling her off with one of their fluffiest towels. 

(Y/N) shivers when the cold air hits her skin, which has Jared cooing, “Just one second, baby girl. I knew you were going to be cold, so I figured we’d get you into a onesie. How’s that sound?” There, good excuse for the onesie, Jared. Now he just had to hope she didn’t notice he was putting her into a diaper. 

Much to his delight, (Y/N) was compliant the entire time he was getting her into the diaper and onesie. It was hard to get her into the diaper since she was sitting up, but eventually he was satisfied that he’d gotten it on tight and correctly, so nothing would leak out if she were to end up peeing in the middle of the night. Jared then helped her get dressed in the onesie, scooping her up and helping her place her legs back around his waist so he can carry her to the bedroom. 

Sitting (Y/N) on the bed, Jared brushes out her hair, once again running his fingers through her hair to keep her calm and out of it so she wouldn’t realize what all he was doing. Once her hair was brushed, Jared laid her down in bed, smiling at how adorable she looked. She looked just like a little girl, and honestly, he was loving it. He didn’t understand why she was so embarrassed or why she thought he was going to hate her or think she was a freak. 

“You want something to drink before you fall asleep?” Jared asks gently, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. When she nods in affirmation, Jared goes downstairs to quickly make her a bottle of warm milk. There was an easy smile on his face the entire time, knowing now he was finally taking care of her in the way she needed, how she always took care of him. 

Once the bottle was made, Jared goes back upstairs and sits back against the headboard, pulling (Y/N) so she’s cradled in his lap. “Just drink.” Jared says gently, but firmly, leaving no room for arguing. (Y/N) nods her head, opening her mouth and accepting the bottle in like it was nothing. She started to suck down the warm milk eagerly, eyes closed, and all snuggled up to him as she did so. 

When the bottle was gone, Jared pulls it from her mouth, laughing lightly when she whines at the loss of it. He places the bottle on the nightstand, knowing now she was fully gone. She was fully in little space, which was perfectly fine with him. Jared grabs the brand new pacifier and gently places it against her lips, which she obediently opens to take it in. It took her a few seconds to figure out what she was supposed to do with it, but instinctively she started to suck on it, and she settled in for a long sleep, since she didn’t have to work the next day.

Jared was off the next day as well, so he was planning on staying with her the whole day. He was prepared for the backlash he would more than likely receive the next day, but he was hoping when (Y/N) saw how okay he was with it, and when she realized just how much she had enjoyed him taking care of her like this, that she wouldn’t be too pissed off with him for doing this without her permission. 

In the morning, Jared woke much before (Y/N) did. He had figured as much, since she needed to catch up on some sleep. He was also worried about the backlash he was about to receive. When it was finally getting to be about afternoon, Jared finally had to at least get up, so he could go to the bathroom. He was planning on coming right back, but then his stomach growled, so he decided to go down to the kitchen to grab a granola bar and come straight back. 

Coming up the stairs, he was met with (Y/N), who’s cheeks were inflamed, and her cheeks were tear stained. It was obvious she’d been crying for at least a few minutes now, which had Jared’s heart aching. He hadn’t even heard her wake up – otherwise he would’ve come straight back to the bedroom instead of going down to grab a granola bar. Before he can say anything, (Y/N) just releases a strangled sob and practically sprints to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Jared rushes toward the bathroom and gets there just in time to have the door slammed in his face. As he’s putting his hand on the doorknob, he hears the distinctive sound of the lock clicking. 

He can hear her sobbing from inside the bathroom, and even just the sound has tears sparking in his own eyes. This was the last thing he’d wanted to have happen. “Baby… (Y/N), please open the door.” He says pleadingly through the door, his hand still on the doorknob. “It’s okay, really! I promise, it’s okay. I did it, you didn’t ask for it or anything like that. Don’t feel like you failed, darling. This was all me.” 

When Jared hears no response except another sob, he quickly goes to their dresser, where they keep their bathroom door key hidden. It takes him a few seconds of searching around underneath his socks to find it, but eventually he finds it and goes back to the bathroom door, where he can hear water running. “Sweetheart let me in please, or I’m going to come in.” He says gently but firmly, hoping she would let him in and he wouldn’t have to come in like he was invading her privacy. However, Jared was scared for her mental health if this was hurting and embarrassing her this badly. 

There was still no response, so Jared uses the key and lets himself in. She’s huddled up in the corner of the bathroom on the floor, next to the bathtub, still crying her eyes out. “Oh, sweet girl.” Jared whispers, shutting the bathroom door behind him and dropping to his knees in front of her. He reaches a hand out and places it on her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. “Baby… it’s okay. I promise.” Jared whispers in a sincere tone. “I did this, honey. I did it because I knew it was something you wanted, and I wanted to help you realize your wants in our relationship. I know you didn’t want me to, because you thought I was going to think you were a freak, but I love it. I loved taking care of you. I loved helping you into the bath and getting you dressed, feeding you a bottle and giving you your pacifier. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s okay, I promise.” 

Towards the end of his little speech, (Y/N) finally looked up at Jared, tears still pooling in her eyes and spilling out over her cheeks. “I wet myself, Jared. I’m disgusting.” As soon as she says it, she breaks down into sobs all over again. That was probably why she was the most freaked out, because she could feel she was in a wet diaper, and more than likely she could smell it. Waking up like that and being alone probably scared the hell out of her, thinking Jared had left her because she had wet herself. 

“(Y/N), you are not disgusting.” Jared says immediately. “I put that diaper on you for a reason, my love. I wasn’t sure if you were going to feel comfortable enough, but that just shows that you got comfortable enough and deep enough into your little space that you allowed yourself to go. That’s not a bad thing, honey.” He reaches over and turns the water to the bathtub off. “C’mere. Let me change you.” Jared says softly, reaching for her hand. “I bought all the supplies and everything.” 

“No, you’re going to hate me!” (Y/N) says desperately, squeezing onto his hand like if she squeezes tight enough, he can’t leave her. “I’m sorry Jared, I didn’t want this, I was just so tired last night I didn’t realize it, I’m so sorry—” 

Jared shushes her gently, pulling her toward him and enveloping her in a tight hold, his arms wrapping around her waist. “Don’t apologize, baby girl. It’s okay, like I’ve said. I have all the supplies we need for me to change you. Let me change you. Let’s try this for the day. Let’s have you be in your little space while you’re actually awake and aware, because I want to know more about my little girl.” 

(Y/N) releases a quiet sob, burying her face in his chest, which is muffling her cries. She doesn’t quite know why she’s crying anymore – because she’s embarrassed, or because she’s so thankful he’s willing to do this, or because she’s just so overwhelmed… probably a mix of all of those. “Y-you do?” She asks shakily, referring to Jared wanting to know more about her as a little, which has Jared grinning.

“Of course I do, baby. I’m sure your little is different from you. Likes different things, you know. More age appropriate things. I think, once we learn more about your little, that we’ll have to go get some toys and stuffed animals and some other things for her, what do you think?” Jared asks sweetly, smiling when she nods desperately at his questions. “Okay, baby. But first we need to get you out of this icky diaper and maybe get you a bottle. How’s that sound?” 

(Y/N) slowly nods her head, keeping herself held close to Jared’s chest, hiding her face there. Jared kisses the top of her head, picking her up and bringing her into their room so he can set her on the bed to change her. “I love you.” He whispers gently, smiling when her response is a murmured reciprocation of what he’d just said. 

There was a pause while Jared was laying (Y/N) down on the bed, when she asks in the smallest tone, “This is okay?” 

Jared smiles down at her, leaning down so he can press a kiss to the tip of her nose. “It’s not just okay, baby. It’s perfect.”


End file.
